


Wake Up Call

by multifandomer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomer/pseuds/multifandomer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson isn't the affectionate one in their relationship. That's why this morning was a bit of a shock for Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

Jackson wasn't usually the one to be affectionate in their relationship. He rarely initiated anything. Stiles was usually the one to kiss Jackson, or to grab his hand, or anything like that. That's why it came as a bit of a shock in the morning when Stiles woke up.

Stiles had spent the night over at Jackson's house. They had started out watching a film, but the film was soon forgotten. By the time they had fallen asleep, they had both put their boxers back on, and had snuggled up next to each other, Jackson's arm resting over Stiles' waist, Stiles back pressed up against Jackson's chest.

Jackson was the first to wake up that morning. He slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the light in the room coming from the window where the curtains hadn't been closed properly the night before. He rolled over, opening his eyes properly. He could feel the warmth coming from the body next to him, and turned his head to see Stiles, facing away form him.

He smiled, eyes running over the boy's body. He always wondered how he ended up with someone like Stiles. Sure, the boy was hyper and didn't know when to shut his mouth sometimes, but he was also one of the most caring people Jackson knew.

Jackson rolled over so he was facing Stiles. He moved so he was rested on his elbow, his other hand coming up to play with Stiles' hair. Jackson had been telling him for ages to grow it out, and he had finally taken the advice.

Jackson stayed there for, what felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, just staring at the boy, and running his fingers through his hair. He could feel Stiles starting to move. He slid his hand down Stiles' arm, leaving it to rest on his waist.

He leant forwards, placing a kiss on his shoulder. He slowly trailed kisses up the back of his neck. Jackson gently pulled Stiles back so he turned over in the bed. The boy then proceeded to trail more kisses up Stiles' neck, then onto his face. He placed a kiss by his ear, then his temple, then along his jaw line. He moved on the bed so he was now hovering over Stiles. He then placed more kisses on the other side of Stiles' face, in the same places he had before. He could feel Stiles stirring underneath him so he moved to kiss him on the forehead. Then the tip of his nose. Then over each eyelid, before finally placing a kiss on his lips.

Stiles responded to the kiss, moving his lips against Jackson's. He slowly opened his eyes as Jackson pulled away. When his eyes came into focus properly, he saw Jackson with a gentle smile on his face. He smiled back at him, leaning up to kiss him again.

"Morning." He said once he'd pulled away.

"Morning." Jackson said.

"You seem happy this morning." Stiles stated. "Not that I'm complaining." He added on the end.

"Well why wouldn't I be? I get to wake up next to you." Jackson told him.

"That was disgusting." Stiles said with a laugh. Jackson laughed along with him, lying down next to Stiles. "Thank god you moved. You have morning breath." Stiles told him.

"Oh, thanks for that. Yours hardly smells minty fresh either." Jackson laughed.

"Ha-ha." Stiles said sarcastically. "What does anyone have to do to get breakfast around here?" He asked, smirking at Jackson.

"Is that your way of asking for breakfast in bed?" He asked him.

"Maybe."

"Well then, it's toast or nothing because I can't cook for shit." Jackson told him.

"That's fine with me. Now off you go." Stiles said, pulling the cover back up over him.

"Yes, your highness." Jackson said, bowing as he got off the bed.

"Yeah, you know it." Stiles joked. Jackson grabbed a pillow off the bed, throwing it at Stiles, which he just managed to dodge, before going downstairs to make them some breakfast, then probably spending the day in bed together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) I wanted to write some fluff and this idea popped into my head :) It isn't as long as most of my stories, but oh well :)
> 
> Come follow me on:  
> Twitter: fandomcookie  
> Tumblr: multifandomfanfics  
> Wattpad: multi-fandomer
> 
> Reviews are love :)
> 
> Multifandomer :) xxx


End file.
